stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Girioteni Katieku
Girioteni Katieku, born as Shinichi Kawasaki, is a fictional character. He is one of the first original characters created by Gilbert Martinez, dating back to as far as 2005. He plays a somewhat minor role in Infinity War I and a minor role in Infinity War II. He makes an appearance with Lu Sang in A Second War. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. For all intents and purposes, "Girioteni" and "Shinichi" will be used interchangeably to represent the same character. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1982–2005' Girioteni was born as Shinichi Kawasaki in Amanohashidate, Japan, on January 5, 1982, though he grew up in Miyazu. His parents, Tatsuo Kawasaki and Yukie Kawasaki, were both actors in traditional Japanese entertainment; his father (Tatsuo) had been a kabuki actor since 1969, while his mother (Yukie) had been a geisha since 1977. Much like his parents, Shinichi preferred the Japanese traditional arts. He began kendo at the age of 15 in 1997 and quickly mastered the art of the sword. To his own and everyone else's surprise, he became skilled at kendo faster than normal. During this time, he also discovered that he had pyrokinesis. Shinichi moved from his home in 2005 at the age of 23 and went to live in Beijing. While there, he met Fengfu Hua, who was having as much of a hard time fitting in as he was. The two fell in love and decided to head back to Miyazu. However, Shinichi wasn't warmly welcomed back due to him bringing a gaijin (foreigner) as his girlfriend, and so he and Hua moved to the United States of America. Shinichi changed his name to Girioteni Katieku (a minced Japanese name), and Hua changed her name to Lu Sang (a minced Chinese name). They moved to University Place, Washington, because the climate there was closest to that of their original hometowns. '2005–2019' Girioteni and Lu arrived in University Place, Washington, on May 29, 2005. They met Tony Stark, who didn't move to the city until August 1, 2007, in late 2009. They befriended Stark. On March 24, 2015, Girioteni was found to be one of the Shard Bearers, according to the Shard Bearer theory. This means that he possessed one of the Tesseract shards within his mind. This explained his abnormally quick mastery of kendo and his pyrokinesis. On the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, Girioteni and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it within the Infinity Staff. Girioteni was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Girioteni became a Primary Avenger. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Girioteni's presence in Infinity War I was minimal, though he fought aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier during the Battle of New York City. His expert swordsmanship served him well during the War. Girioteni fought alongside the All's Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Powers and abilities *Pyrokinesis *Master swordsmanship Personality Girioteni is a man of peace. He is a devout Shintoist and is almost never angry; he believes that anger clouds the mind and can lead to serious consequences if left unchecked. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Loonatics **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Justice League **The Autobots **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance 'Appearances in Chronological Order' *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **The Four Blood Moons — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **Infinity War I — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 Category:Shard Bearers Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:The Guys Category:1980s births Category:1982 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Receptors Category:Cats Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance